Les pérégrinations d'Ori (sous l'oeil attentif de Dori et Nori)
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Ori, dans sa jeunesse, était un enfant nain turbulent que ses deux grands frères devaient constamment surveiller...


**Titre** : Les pérégrinations d'Ori (sous l'oeil attentif de Dori et Nori)

**Fandom** : Le Hobbit (de Peter Jackson)

**Rating** : PG

**Genres** : Scénettes-souvenirs de la jeunesse d'Ori, fluff et un peu d'hurt/comfort

**Personnages** : Ori, Nori, Dori

**Nombre de mots** : 1549

**Commentaires** : écrit pour creerpouraider

* * *

Enfant déjà, Ori n'était pas ordinaire.

Là où tous les petits nains, comme leurs parents, aimaient les souterrains et les cavernes profondes, Ori était étouffé par l'angoisse irrationnelle d'être enseveli par des tonnes de pierres. Il n'aimait rien plus que d'aller de gorger d'air frais sur les flancs de la montagne, dégringolant cahin-caha, suivre des chemins tortueux, se perdre, et ne revenir que tard, alors que tout le monde le cherchait.

Alors enfermé dans sa chambre, il contemplait le plafond en se figurant, avec une imagination terrifiante de réalisme, comment celui-ci pourrait se fissurer sous ses yeux, délivrant d'immenses rochers qui l'engloutiraient, l'empêchant à jamais de revoir la lumière du jour. Il pourrirait là, écrasé de toute part, jusqu'à ce que les années deviennent des siècles et que son cadavre devienne un squelette, puis ses os de la poussière.

Terrorisé par ses visions, il essayait pourtant de lutter contre elle. Fermant les yeux, comptant jusqu'à mille, pensant à de petits poneys...rien ne marchait.

Il se retrouvait alors dans le couloir, les pieds nus et glacés trottinant vivement sur le sol, jusqu'à la chambre de Dori.

Celui-ci était souvent debout le soir, à lire en sirotant une tisane à la camomille.

Ce dernier faisait toujours mine d'être surpris par sa venue, l'enjoignant à retourner dans sa chambre, sans quoi leurs parents sauraient qu'il avait transgressé sa punition.

Cependant, lorsqu'Ori prenait son air le plus triste et tirait doucement sur sa manche en lui expliquant qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, Dori poussait immanquablement un soupir et lui faisait de la place dans le lit. Il posait sa tasse sur la table de chevet, et depuis, c'était cette odeur dont Ori se souvenait quand il pensait à son frère aîné.

Puis, tassant les oreillers de plumes confortables et les couvertures douces toutes chaudes contre son visage, Ori se laissait bercer par la voix de Dori lui lisant son livre à voix haute. Les sujets en étaient souvent les histoires de la lignée de Durin, la conquête d'Erebor, l'histoire de leur peuple, mais aussi des choses plus vastes, comme le travail de la pierre, de l'or, la fabrication de jouets ou la Terre du Milieu.

Il était alors impossible pour le petit garçon de rester prisonnier de sa peur ; il se laissait tout simplement porter par les récits, et il ne tardait jamais à s'endormir paisiblement.

La lecture des runes pour faire des prédictions est un art subtil dans lequel Nori était passé maître en quelques années seulement. Il avait beaucoup voyagé, beaucoup appris, et ses oracles, s'ils concernaient la plupart du temps de petites choses, comme le temps qu'il va faire demain ou si untel se mariera avec unetelle, n'en demeuraient pas moins très fiables. On le consultait régulièrement quand il revenait dans sa famille, et il avait peu de temps à consacrer à Ori, le petit dernier de sa fratrie.

Ce dernier aimait l'observer. Il espérait bien percer un jour ses mystères, de sorte de pouvoir jouer à son tour avec ces petits galets plats que Nori faisait tourner entre ses doigts agiles, avant de les jeter en l'air et de décrypter leur façon de retomber les uns sur les autres.

Ori n'avait aucune idée de la signification de ces signes, mais Nori, d'un coup d'œil, savait avec certitude comment interpréter la disposition des runes.

Quand Ori lui demandait de lui apprendre, il se renfrognait et prétendait que ce n'était pas pour les gamins. Il avait toujours été solitaire et n'aimait pas partager ses savoirs. Néanmoins, parce qu'Ori avait longuement insisté, il avait accepté de lui apprendre la lecture. Après tout, ça, c'était quelque chose qui pouvait lui servir, et c'est ainsi qu'Ori appris à lire et à écrire.

Ses cursives étaient très élégantes, et Nori ne manquait jamais de le féliciter pour ça.

Ensuite ils se séparèrent à nouveau, car l'aîné n'aimait guère rester au même endroit trop longtemps. Ori pleura longuement après son départ et promis que quand il reviendrait, il saurait lire et écrire parfaitement et sans aide.

La naïveté et la gentillesse d'Ori étaient ses points faibles. C'était ce que pensait Nori en quittant le foyer familiale tandis que le benjamin jetait de grands au revoirs en agitant les bras – Dori à ses côtés était bien plus digne et laissait juste paraître une moue affligée qu'il s'empresserait bien vite d'oublier pour se consacrer à ses bouquins ; Nori le connaissait bien.

Un jour, quelque chose d'affreux arriverait à Ori. Il devra se battre et tuer pour la première fois, enterrer leur mère qui se faisait vieille, être trahi, être blessé, être rejeté et regardé de travers. Jusqu'à présent, Dori et Nori s'étaient attelés à la tâche de le protéger du danger, mais rien ne suffira, peu importe leurs efforts, pour le protéger de la vie.

Et Nori est bien trop cynique, il a bien trop voyagé, bien trop vécu le mépris, la peur et la souffrance, pour ne pas redouter le jour où Ori perdra son innocence.

Comme le jeune Ori était un garçon turbulent qui aimait beaucoup prendre des risques pour s'amuser, Dori devait sans cesse le surveiller. Il n'était pourtant pas une gouvernante ! Mais qui pourrait veiller sur le petit quand Nori n'était pas là ? - Nori qui était un peu égoïste de les laisser seuls. Il regrettait Nori et leurs discussions qui pouvaient durer jusqu'à ce que l'aube pointe, les chansons et les beuveries. Même les disputes parfois lui manquaient, parce qu'avant de partir, Nori s'excusait toujours, toujours, pour qu'ils restent en bon terme, et plus que le reste, c'était ce qui touchait vraiment Dori, car cela signifiait qu'il tenait encore à sa famille malgré ses voyages.

Contrairement à ces deux frères, Dori n'était pas un casse-cou. Il était mesuré, calme, et il aimait le confort de sa maison, même si ça ne l'empêchait nullement de remonter ses manches pour travailler à la forge. Il était maniéré, mais pas dénué de talents ; c'était un nain intelligent et loyal qui ne se ménageait pas au travail. Par contre, il n'était pas très aventureux, c'est vrai.

Il est également vrai que de devoir chercher Ori dehors sous une pluie battante qu'il abhorrait à mesure qu'elle imprégnait ses membres fatigués le rendait d'une humeur exécrable. Il était habituellement quelqu'un d'aimable, cependant il ne fallait pas trop le chercher.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait le mettre davantage en colère, c'était de trouver Ori blessé. Il s'efforçait de ne pas crier, mais il finissait toujours par élever la voix, parce qu'Ori ne semblait pas comprendre qu'à force, il risquait de se briser un os ou pire encore !

Dori avait presque perdu un frère. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'autre.

Le lance-pierre était un cadeau plutôt inattendu de la part de Dori, et il ravit d'autant plus le jeune Ori qu'il n'était doué ni à l'épée, ni à la hache, ni à l'arc – _surtout _à l'arc, mais on ne lui en voulait pas trop pour ça ; Nori disait même pour le consoler que l'arc était l'apanage des elfes, cette remarque étant souvent accompagnée d'une petite grimace déplaisante.

« Tu peux utiliser toute sorte de projectiles. », expliqua Dori sur un ton docte. « Mais avant de pouvoir envoyer des explosifs et des billes en plomb, entraîne-toi d'abord avec des pierres. Quand tu te seras habitué à leur poids et que tu sauras viser, tu pourras essayer quelque chose d'autres. L'important, c'est de maîtriser ton arme sur le bout des doigts. »

Ori était pressé d'apprendre, et ses frères lui montrèrent comment atteindre sa cible. Il fut soulagé de se trouver des dispositions au lance-pierre.

Pendant qu'il s'entraînait en explosant des bouteilles à une centaine de mètres, Nori et Dori s'échangeaient une pipe pour fumer.

- C'est très pratique, le lance-pierre, n'est-ce pas ?, déclara Nori en tendant la pipe à son aîné.

- Très, et on dirait que ça lui plaît, fit remarquer Dori en tirant une bouffée.

- De plus, c'est une arme qui demande de garder une certaine distance du danger que l'on veut affronter.

Dori dodelina de la tête en jetant un regard soupçonneux à son frère.

- Me traiterais-tu de lâche ?

Nori esquissa un sourire rusé.

- Plutôt de malin.

Dori toussota sans répondre, ce qui voulait tout dire.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les trois, ils s'attablaient, se gorgeait de nourriture et de vins en échangeant les anecdotes cocasses. Nori rapportait toujours un ou deux souvenirs de ses voyages et Dori se retenait de verser une petite larme en voyant combien son frère connaissait ses goûts, car à chaque fois il apportait quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Ori racontait avec moult gestes comment il passait ses journées, ses vadrouilles, le travail. Dori était le moins bavard, mais il écoutait avec bienveillance et encourageait ses cadets en posant des questions et en demandant des détails.

Ils parlaient à bâtons rompus jusqu'à ce que la fatigue les entraîne si loin qu'il leurs faille aller se coucher sous peine de s'écrouler purement et simplement sur la table dévastée.

Alors ils se promettent de se retrouver demain pour partager de nouveaux – et même d'anciens – récits, de sorte que chacun s'en va dans sa chambre le ventre plein et le cœur chaud.


End file.
